El error que me alegro de cometer
by Butterfly Shine
Summary: El alcohol hace que la gente haga cosas muy locas aveces, ¿sera que la bebida hara que Rima y Nagihiko comentan un error del que no se arrepientan? LEMMON


**Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

El error que me alegro de cometer

_No es justo_...—penso un joven de largos cabellos azules, con el cuerpo casi totalmente undido en el elegante sofa que ofrecia el lujoso hotel donde Utau celebraba sus 21 años, aunque la mayoria de sus amigos rondaran por los 18 y 19.

_He estado enamorado de Rima desde que era apenas un niño, aun con sus miradas de odio y su frialdad que siempre me lastimo, yo siempre estuve ahi para ella, ya sea a su lado o ayudandole sin que se diera cuenta, la he apoyado tan solo consiguiendo a cambio una risa o una sonrisa, y yo, que he cuidado tanto de Rima, ¿no tengo derecho a tenerla solo para mi?_

Esto no sonaba algo que normalmene, el ojos caramelo diria/pensaria. El siempre deseo que Rima fuera feliz, por eso siempre la ayudo aunque le doliera que no le tratara bien, el queria que ella fuera feliz aunque no fuera a su lado. Claro, que eso lo pensaba cuando el estaba lucido, porque ahora mismo, estaba borracho, y como ya era obvio, aparentemente borracho era algo posesivo.

Todo habia comenzado unas horas atras, Utau habia reservado en un lujoso hotel fuera del pais, incluso habia pagado el pasaje de todos sus amigos. "Para algo soy rica, ¿no?" dijo la cantante al preguntarle porque les habia pagado el pasaje si ya de por si el hotel era sumamente caro. Tenian reservaciones en el hotel para 3 dias, y el dia uno-o mejor dicho, la noche uno-habia comenzado la fiesta.

Utau habia reemplazado las elegantes cortinas y banda en vivo con luz estretostopica y un buen DJ con una excelente habilidad para las mezclas. Obviamente al hotel le habia dado un ataque con los "excentricos y alocados cambios" que Utau habia hecho. Pero la pequeña mariposa nocturna no se caracterizaba por seguir las reglas, a ella le gustaba hacer las reglas, y si era posible, hacer de Jefa.

"Esa es mi novia'' le dijo Kukai pasandole por los hombros a la rubia platinada al ver la increible fiesta que habia hecho, mientras que un poco despues de las palabras de Kukai, la fiesta habia dado inicio. La musica alta con incesantes gritos de la gente tratando de hacer conversacion invitaban a la gente a tomarse algunas "bebidas espirituosas" para ver si con eso el barullo se hacia mas placentero. Nagihiko obviamente no habia ido directamente a pedir en la barra, sin embargo, con unos insistentes camareros que no hacian mas que traer bebidas, el por cortesia habia bebido un poco, hasta que sin darse cuenta, habia quedado borracho.

Antes de quedar en ese estado, habian estado hablando con los chicos sobre intereses romanticos, con Kukai no era necesario preguntar, ya que aun despues de los años se veia muy enamorado de su novia con la que aparentemente no planeaba romper. Con Kairi habia quedado sorprendido al darse cuenta que el estaba interesado en Yaya, la cual ya no era tan infantil pero aun asi era bastante alegre. En cambio Tadase, se veia que aun sentia algo por Amu, lastimosamente la chica estaba divirtiendose bailando con su prometido, el antiguo neko hentai de Ikuto. Nagihiko habia dicho con voz de queda que el estaba interesado en Rima, y se vio que mentalmente le desearon suerte, porque aunque Rima no tuviera pareja o saliera con alguien, ella rechazaba a cualquier chico que se le declaraba, y era bien sabido en sus amigos que la chica trataba de estar lo mas lejos posible del pobre enamorado.

Al final, medio tambaleante y diciendo sandeses, llego al sofa donde con una mirada perdida al techo, le daba vueltas al tema de sus sentimientos, de como se llevo con Rima al principio, del drastico cambio por el que la chica habia pasado de convertirse en niña a toda una joven, de como el siempre habia tratado de acercarse con sutileza, y de como seria si el llegaba a ser correspondido, hasta que llego a la conclusion a la que llegamos ahora: el queria que la pequeña princesa de hielo fuera total y completamente suya.

_Esta decidido, ire a buscarla ahora mismo_—el chico Fujisaki se paro algo tambaleante del sofa, pero con actitud de macho, se habia erguido y se fue por toda la fiesta, buscando a la chica de cabellos color rubio dorado. Sin embargo, aparentemente habia desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, porque no la encontraba en ningun lado, con un bufido y algo de enojo, se dirigio hacia su habitacion.

_Tsk, parece que no esta en ninguna parte, tendre que hacerlo otra noche_—penso el mientras pateaba ligeramente la elegante alfombra, obviamente, el chico no llegaria a hacer tal cosa, porque el nunca presionaria a Rima, y con la horrible resaca que era probable tuviera despues, no pareciera que se le viera con la bebida en un buen tiempo.

Sino hubiera encontrado a la chica de ojos oro liquido, probablemente nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos, pero aparentemente esos no eran los planeas del destino. Al dar vuelta en una esquina y pocos metros lejos de el, se encontraba una joven de estatura algo pequeña, con una melena rubia cubriendole una buena parte del cuerpo, que lucia un flamante vestido color salmon.

_¡Es Rima!_—No tardo en reconocer Nagihiko, aun viendo solamente la espalda de la chica, y con una sonrisa ladina y mentalmente agradeciendo su suerte, camino hasta Rima, esperando encontrarse con la mirada fria y seria de esta, pero aparentemente esto no era asi.

Rima tenia los ojos algo brillosos, con una dulce y tierna mirada de inocencia, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios practicamente haciendo un puchero. Esa era sin duda alguna, otra actitud que jamas nadie habia visto en ella, ya que en sus cabales, nunca se permeteria dar una imagen vulnerable, pero al igual que Nagihiko, ella habia terminado borracha, solo que en vez de una actitud posesiva y pervertida, era dulce y tierna, cosa que enloquecio al joven.

— Nagi—el uso de su nombre abreviado no solo sorprendio al mencionado, sino tambien el tono en que lo uso, era inocente y dependiente, con las mejillas mas rojas al mencionar el nombre, lucia como una niña pequeña que se ha perdido— No se donde esta mi habitacion y no quiero quedarme sola, ¿puedo ir contigo a la tuya?

Eso le vino como anillo al dedo a Nagihiko, mientras su ladina y coqueta sonrisa de comercial se ensanchaba, le dijo un "por supuesto" a la petiza, mientras agarraba su mano y la guiaba a la habitacion, la chica solo se sonrojo mas, mientras esto hizo que su acompañante tuviera mas ansias de tenerla en sus brazos.

Aun bebido, Nagihiko podia recordar donde estaba su habitacion, aunque un par de veces se perdieron, el chico lo justifico sin problemas e igualmente ella no tardo en creerle, sin duda alguna los efectos del alcohol manipulaban muy bien a la gente. Al final lograron llegar a la habitacion del joven de pelo largo.

Dejo que Rima entrara primero mientras tontamente lograba cerrar la puerta, al voltear, Rima estaba sentana al inicio de la cama, se habia quitado los tacones aunque uno colgaba encima del pie extendido de la chica, mientras las tiras delgadas del vestido caian por los brazos dejando ver una parte del sosten de encaje azul celeste.

— Joo que cansado a estado el caminar con estos zapatos por la fiesta—se quejo la rubia arqueando su espalda y echando su cabeza para atras, mientras sacando un poco el pecho delianaba la excelente figura de la joven, no era de sorprender que fuera modelo. Rima seguia con su sueño de hacer un manga de comedia, y queria hacerlo totalmente por ella misma, incluyendo el pago de la universidad, y con algo de ayuda de Utau, se habia hecho una famosa modelo en poco tiempo, ya que no solo era el excelente plan de ejercicios que dejaba a Rima a con un cuerpo de fabula, sino tambien el hecho de sus bien delineados pechos, que aunque no eran excesivamente grandes, estaban bien formados y del tamaño y figura correcto, y sus caderas bastante bien reconocibles por las bellas curvas y sus torneadas piernas, que aun siendo bajita le daban una excelente figura.

Y con un cuerpo tan increible y con unos sentimientos guardados por años, no era dificil de pensar que Nagihiko le deseaba, y ahora con mucha mas fuerza gracias a las bebidas que habian aumentado bastante su libido. Nagihiko relamio sus labios, mientras con rapides fue hasta ella y poniendo una mano en su nuca, la atrajo hasta su cara y la beso sin demora.

Rima, aun sin saber los deseos de Nagihiko, correspondio con ternura el beso, pero Nagihiko no parecia tener animos para disfrutar cualquier beso. El joven abrio su boca con lo que la chica no tardo en hacerlo, y sin retardo metio su lengua invadiendo la boca de Rima, cosa que solo la sonrojo mucho mas, mientras con su lengua acariciaba con pasion y rapidez la de ella, que timidamente le correspondia, conforme el ritmo aumentaba se acostumbraba. Mientras sus lenguas se retorcian y se deleitaban, Rima paso sus brazos hacia el cuello de Nagihiko, queriendo profundizar el beso, lo que hizo que el chico sonriera con satisfaction mentalmente. Un poco de tiempo despues, se separon, mientras la chica miro confundida a su acompañante.

— Rima, te deseo, no tienes idea de cuanto, quiero hacerte mia esta noche—sin tardar ni un momento se lo dijo al ver que la petiza le preguntaba con la mirada, que cambio a sorprendida despues de su declaracion.

— Yo...yo quiero que me hagas tuya—se oyo algo penosa la voz de la joven, bastante sondoja pero con la dulzura e inocencia en sus ojos, tambien destacaba la mirada decidida, queriendo entregarse al chico sin ninguna duda.

El al oir eso, no espero otro momento. La beso con hambre mientras la arrimaba mas a la cama, hasta que quedo acostada con Nagihiko encima. El beso era apasionado y caliente, tal asi como eran sus sentimeintos, ardiendo por la pasion y lujuria que nunca habian mostrado hasta esa noche, las manos del él volaron por el vestido, acariciando y apreciando las curvas de su amada atraves de la tela, mientras la misma aun con algo de timidez, le quito el saco de su traje y empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, ansiando tocar el bien torneado torso del basquetbolista.

Nagihiko separo su boca de la de la chica, mientras con suavidad beso su mejilla, con cierta dulzura que solo hizo que la rubia temblara de placer con el tacto a flor de piel, el joven paso rapidamente de la mejilla al cuello, empezando con suaves besos, hasta empezar lamer y morderle debilmente el cuello de ella, disfrutando plenamente de la tersura de esta.

Rima se permitio disfrutar plenamente de este, soltando delicademente gemidos salpicados con el nombre del joven, mientras termino de quitar su camisa, arrojandola hacia un lado de la habitacion sin importarle en lo mas minimo a donde iria a parar esta. Olio levemente el masculino aroma del chico, dejandose exitar mas por este, mientras se sepaba y miraba su bien formado abdomen, era bastante obvio el resultado de tantas horas en la practica de basquetbol que la beca de el le ofrecia.

Nagihiko no logro aguantar ni un momento mas y le quito el caro vestido que fue arrojado insulsamente al suelo, mientras con la mirada cargada de deseo, sus manos fueron hasta el broche del sosten, encontrandolo con rapides y tirando este que terminaba a un lugar parecido al que termino el vestido. Miro con libido los senos de ella, pero estos rapidamente fueron tapados por los brazos de Rima, el miro hacia arriba.

— N-no los mires asi, s-se que son pequeños y eso pero...—la pobre estaba totalmente apenada, con la mirada algo baja y bastante sonrojada, lo que hizo que Nagihiko sonriera ladinamente.

— No te preocupes por eso, son totalmente perfectos—le susurro con voz sesual mientras volvia a la boca de la chica, besandole con libido mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el beso, recostando sus brazos en la cama dejando sus pechos libres nuevamente. Nagihiko al terminar el beso, dirigio su vista hasta estos mirandolos con la misma mirada deseosa de antes.

Su observacion solo tardo un segundo, porque al siguiente se habia arrojado hasta los senos de su joven amada, deleitandose con ellos, siendo estos pechos, redondos y con el tamaño-y como el lo habia descrito-perfectos. Sin reparo su lengua lamio unos de ellos, sacandole un gritillo gemido a Rima, las manos de ellas se enredaron en el largo cabello del joven, derritiendose por las deliciosas caricias que el chico le ofrecia. Mordio ligeramente el boton del pecho con Rima gimiendo de nuevo, el solo deleitarse con los pechos que siempre quizo disfrutar no era el unico gozar de Nagihiko, sino tambien los gemidos de ella a los cuales se empezaba a hacer adicto, queriendo sacarle mas de uno para asi por fin escuchar su nombre de forma lujuriosa y exitada. Mordia y le lamia uno de sus pechos, su mano apreto el otro levemente, para luego hacerlo con mas fuerza, a lo que Rima solo daba otro gemido.

Y era justamente lo unico que la inocente y vulnerable-solo por el efecto del alcohol-chica podia hacer, y ciertamente no le molestaba. Aunque le habia sorprendido levemente el que Nagihiko la deseara, no tuvo problemas en decir que si, aunque no sabia si era una pregunta o solamente le habia advertido antes de empezar, los deseos de la joven no cambiaban. Con cada roce, apreton, beso, mordida o lamida, ella solo se exitaba mas tratando de no correrse demasiado, una tarea que le estaba pareciendo dificil de realizar.

Nagihiko dejo los pechos de su amada, bajaba recorriendo con la lengua cada centimetro de la suave piel de ella, entreteniendose debidamente con cada parte de su cuerpo, conociendolo a fondo. Sus manos acariciaron sus muslos primero con suavidad, dandole luego con mucha mas velocidad. Hasta que finalmente, se detuvo debajo del vientre de Rima, donde recubierto con la unica prenda que le quedaba, se encontraba su intimidad.

Al igual que con el sosten, el retiro la pieza faltante sin demora, mirandole totalmente con lujuria, ahi estaba, desnuda la chica que habia amado desde que era apenas un crio, totalmente desnuda y entregada a el, mientras dentro de poco, por fin seria suya. Agarrando las caderas de la rubia, dirigio su boca hacia la ya humeda intimidad dada gracias a las acaricias del chico, y pronto se mojaria mas por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

— ¡NA-NAGII!—grito Rima de manera sorpresiva y con un tono violable producto de su borrachera, arqueando su espalda y echando su cabeza para atras, deleitandose al sentir la lengua del chico en un lugar tan privado e intimo como ese. Sentia como lo recorria dando vueltas y bebiendo a su paso, lo que a su vez, la sonrojaba y la exitaba. Nuevamente con sorpresa, un estallido de sensaciones invadio su cuerpo, gimiendo nuevamente de forma deliciosa y ligeramente ronroneante, experimentando por fin el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Sin embargo, Rima no era la unica a la cual ya la calentura estaba al maximo, Nagihiko podia sentir a su amiguito bastante apretado en su pantalon, ya deseoso de estar dentro de la chica. Por fin, separandose de la intimidad de ella despues de haberla recorrido totalmente, se quito el pantalon junto con el boxer, quedando igual a ella, subio hasta quedar a su altura.

No se necesito que Nagihiko le preguntara o se lo pidiera, ya que su amada abrio las piernas, indicando que aun estaba decidida a terminar con lo que habian empezado. Él empezo a penetrarla, mientras ella abrazaba el torso del chico cerrando los ojos y aguantando el dolor, sabiendo que eso iba a suceder. Nagihiko siguio hasta que se adentro totalmente en ella, sintiendo que la sangre recorria su miembro, supo que Rima ya no era virgen, al separarse a verla, ella estaba llorando.

Nagihiko, a modo de disculpa o consuelo quizas, beso su cara besando tambien sus lagrimas. Pero momentos despues se dio cuenta que la facciones de Rima habian cambiado, ya no mostraban dolor sino placer, dandose cuenta que ya no le dolia y sentia lo mismo que el.

Nagihiko retomo la posicion de antes, agarrando las caderas de su amada, empezo el vaiben entrando y saliendo de ella, con ella aferrandose a la espalda del chico pedia mas y mas. Era exquisitamente delicioso, sin duda alguna el dolor habia valido la pena, sintiendo como sus paredes se estrechaban contra el miembro de el, como el vaiben cada vez eran mas rapido y mas hundido dentro de ella segun iban sus peticiones, que aparentemente eran insaciables ya que ella siempre iba pidiendo mas y mas, con él tratando de cumplir los exiguentes pedidos.

— ¡AHHH!—gritaron al unisono los amantes sintiendo ambos un orgasmo, Nagihiko no aguanto mas y se corrio dentro de ella, deleitando a la joven que echaba su cabeza hacia atras gimiendo, sintiendose extaciada y complacida. Él, cansado al igual que ella, se acosto a su lado mientras agarrandola por la cintura la recosto en su pecho, sonriendo de que por fin, la chica que mas amaba en el mundo era suya.

— Te amo...—suspiro el joven apunto de dormirse con ella en brazos, ella apenas pudo procesar sus palabras, ya que al igual que el se estaba durmiendo, solo sonriiendo pasaba de sus brazos hacia los de morfeo, cayendo por fin en el sueño.

**...**

Horas mas tarde, el sol ya habia salido e iluminaba la habitacion completamente, lo que molesto a la rubia, que estaba descansando comodamente en la suave cama del hotel, y que las luces aun recubiertas con las blancas cortinas eran incesantes, al final unos minutos despues se termino sentando en la cama sin abrir los ojos aun, agarrandose la cabeza con una horrible resaca en esta.

— Si Utau vuelve a tratar que beba otra vez, juro que la voy a cachetear tanto que dejara de insistir—se quejo la rubia molesta, por fin el subidon del alcohol habia pasado y volvia a estar en sus cabales, aunque con un horrendo dolor de cabeza por la resaca, no volveria a tocar una bebida con alcohol en un buen tiempo.

Se paso una mano por el pelo y con cansancio abrio los ojos, sorprendiendose al ver la habitacion, que no tenia el mismo parecido con la suya—_¿pero donde cojones he terminado?_—se pregunto, pero sus ojos que se terminaron de abrir en su totalidad al ver el carisimo vestido que tanto habia estado ahorrando y que por fin compro, tirado absurdamente en el suelo, mientras en un lugar no lejano al de su vestido estaba su sosten, al lado de unos pantalones de gala. Pequeños retazos de la noche anterior aparecieron.

_Mierda_—penso la chica la darse cuenta de lo que habia sucedido, no solo habia bebido demas, sino tambien que se habia acostado con alguien, y para colmo, esa habia sido su primera vez, que romantico, habia perdido la virginidad probablemente con un desconocido y totalmente borracha por el alcohol con tan solo unos meros recuerdos de que demonios habia pasado.

Algo temerosa, volteo a ver, sabiendo que su acompañante seguia presente por la ropa que habia dejado, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue extra no ver un desconocido a su lado, sino a Nagihiko, el chico del que se habia enamorado perdidamente, Nagihiko.

_No puede ser..._—penso ella al verlo, mientras los retazos de sus recuerdos se hicieron mas lucidos, apareciendo donde antes solo estaba una cara borrosa, la mirada intensa de Nagihiko, llegando a recordar en cierta medida lo que paso. Al armar todo con los recuerdos, se sonrojo completamente, recordando bastante bien como habia gemido de una manera tan dulce y no caracteristica de ella. No se habia acostado con un desconocido, sino con el chico del que tantos años llevaba enamorada y lo habia evitado por miedo a no ser correspondida.

Un pequeño susurro aparecio en sus recuerdos, agarrandole la mejilla aun sorprendida—¿_sera posible que él en verdad lo haya dicho de forma sincera?_—se pregunto ella aun acariciando la mejilla del chico, deseando que el en verdad dijera lo que sentia y que no fuera solo producto del alcohol.

Nagihiko, un poco despues de sentir la caricia, por fin se decidio por abrir los ojos, encontrandose con Rima, lo que le dejo muy sorprendido. Rima, al ver que desperto, se separo tapandose un poco, sabia que ya la habia visto desnuda, pero no podria evitar sentir algo de verguenza.

El solo quedo sorprendido, pero conforme su memoria iba regresando debilmente, mientras veia que tanto ella como el estaban desnudos, no tardo en saber que habia pasado anoche, sus mejillas al igual que las de Rima se colorearon, sentandose en la cama con Rima al lado opuesto de el.

Su cabeza apenas razonaba y le daba vueltas, el maldito alcohol le habia dejado apenas neuronas, lastima que en la noche le quito la cordura haciendo que se llevara a Rima con el. El deberia sentirse fatal, deberia sentirse mal de haberle arrebatado algo tan importante a Rima, y aunque no le gustaba el que ella solo hubiera hecho eso porque estaba embriagada, la idea de haber sido el primer hombre en la vida de Rima si que le agradaba, aunque sonara egoista.

— ¿Sabes? no me arrepiento de lo que paso anoche—empezo a decir el, mientras Rima se sorprendia aun sin voltearse, a diferencia de Nagihiko que lo empezaba a hacer—lo unico que lamento es que lo hayamos tenido que hacer borrachos pero...—se termino de voltear mientras agarraba la mejilla de Rima para que ella le mirara, cosa que consiguio ya que se sonrojo levemente al captar los ojos del chico que tanto ama—estoy enamorado de ti.

Ahora si que Rima estaba totalmente estupefacta, ella habia estado tan concentrada en tratar de sacarlo de su corazon, que no se habia puesto a pensar porque la insistente amabilidad del chico para que le cayera bien, ahora todas las piezas encajaban y por fin comprendia porque apesar de sus maltratos el seguia alli para ella: el le habia correspondido todo este tiempo, pero ella habia estado demasiado ciega para darse cuenta.

Nagihiko suspiro, volteandose en su direccion volviendo a la posicion original, estaba dispuesto a buscar su ropa, vestirse, oir el rechazo de Rima y luego fingir que jamas habia pasado eso, hasta que las palabras de Rima hizo que cambiara de parecer.

— No mentia—empezo a decir ella, mientras el se volteaba nuevamente solo para verla, esta estaba levemente sonrojada mirando hacia abajo—cuando dije que queria ser tuya esa noche...yo no estaba mintiendo—esto solo sorprendio mas a Nagihiko, se notaba que para ella no era facil, a fin de cuentas el sabia que las emociones y los sentimientos jamas habian sido lo suyo, pero ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo—lo que quiero decir es que... también te amo—termino por fin la frase mientras esta vez si levanto los ojos para verle, el estaba tan sorprendido como ella habia estado antes cuando se entero que era correspondida.

Se quedaron viendo un par de segundos mas, mientras que mirando los ojos del otro, estos simplemente les parecieron eternos a ambos enamorados, pero el chico, que al igual que la noche anterior no habia podido evitar hacerla suya, ahora no habia podido evitar apoderarse de sus labios, repitiendo la accion de ayer atrayendola por la nuca besandola. A diferencia de el dia de ayer, no fue una beso hambriento y lujurioso, sino uno dulce y lento, mientras Nagihiko por fin se daba el gusto de disfrutar los labios de ella, que le correspondia con la misma dulzura y amor que el le daba. Es cierto que solamente el alcohol habia logrado que sacaran esos sentimientos que tanto tiempo permanecieron resguardados dentro, y aunque tenian una resaca de muerte y apenas recordaban que sucedio, no se arrepentian de lo que habia pasado, porque era el error que se alegraban de haber cometido.

**UFFF medio siglo despues y por fin termino-de hecho lo inicie el mismo dia de hoy, pero tanto rato escribiendo hace que parezca un siglo-. Me di cuenta lo adandonada que estaba la zona de lemmon rimahikos-si porque amuto si que encuentran, pero uno rimahiko y vete a freir esparragos-y estaba aburrida en la clase de mate y pense , "he, ¿por que no escribes uno?" y asi me puse a planear, este a sido mi primer lemmon, por eso no sabia como podria hacer un lemmon con sus personalidades, entonces pense "¡pues bien, que venga la borrachera y problema resuelto!" ya que como todos sabemos, cuando uno esta borracho, puede comportarse y hacer cosas totalmente diferentes a lo normal. **

**Bien, lo unico que lamento es que aunque este bien redactado, no me parece que este bueno :( pero bueno, eso ya lo veran ustedes. **

**¡Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
